Tigress's Two Realities
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: After Shen Tigress has been going through a weird thing. Every time she goes to sleep she wakes up in two different realities. One where Po dies and one where he is alive. As each day passes Tigress can't decide what is reality or dream. Which reality is real and which is fake? Find out and please review.
1. Po Dies

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Tigress's Two Realities

Chapter 1: Po Dies

Tigress's P.O.V

I saw Po fly into the water. My heart skipped a beat as I was relieved to see him floating on a piece of wood. Happiness flooded within me as I reached out for him. He took my paw and I pulled him out of the water. He stared at me unable to say anything probably thinking I was mad at him for not staying in the jail and dying on us. At least I thought he was dead but when I saw him on that rooftop glaring down at Shen, my fears vanished. I decided to speak so I smiled at him letting him know we were still friends. "Well that was pretty hardcore," I told him. He remained silent and hugged me. My body tensed for I never got many hugs but before I could hug him back, I heard Po yell out in pain.

Pulling away from him I saw blood pouring from his side. My eyes widened as I saw Shen soaked and bleeding holding his knife. He pulled the dagger out of Po's ribs and plunged it into his back as he fell into the murky water dead. "No!" I yelled as Po fell to his knees. I caught him as I held him in my arms tears stinging down from my face.

"Po!" I heard Viper yell. Master Croc and Master Ox rushed to get a healer as I held Po in my arms.

"Ti-gress," Po said his voice fading.

"Shh don't talk Po save your strength," I told him trying to use my tail to stop the blood from flowing.

"I'm sorry, y-you didn't…want to see…your friend die," he continued looking up at me. The light in his eyes was fading faster.

"Po, don't say that you will be fine I am here I got you," I told him trying to keep my fear down.

"I…should have listened…should…have stayed…in the …jail. Guess…this was my…last fight. It was…an …honor to fight… with… all of you" Po said his breathing becoming shallower. "Watch …over my…dad Ti, and promise…me …one thing," Po said holding onto my paw.

"What Po?" I asked unsure what to do anymore.

"Be…a good…Dragon…Warrior," Po said his voice above a whisper. I couldn't believe my ears Po was giving me the title.

"No Po, you are the Dragon Warrior not me. You will make it and we will have many more battles just don't give up," I begged. Tears fell from my face onto his but he frowned as he wiped away my tears.

"I'm sorry…Tigress…I am done…goodbye…my…friend," he said and then his eyes closed as his head fell back. His paw slid out of mine and fell to the ground.

"Po? Po!" I shouted as I shook him trying to get him to open his eyes. It was no use my fear came true Po was dead. My body shook as I let out an inhuman roar and held Po's lifeless body. The tears fell as my heart broke. I lost my best friend and no matter of training or praying would bring him back.

The healers wrapped up Po's body I wanted to bury him in the Valley of Peace. Once I saw his face covered I went back to the boat. It was a long and silent ride back home as the others mourned Po's death. Viper was crying into Crane's chest as Monkey held himself tears falling from his face. Mantis just sat in a corner not speaking just staring into open space. Shifu was on deck looking off into the sea and I hid in the darkness shedding silent tears.

We arrived back home and I made it my personal duty to tell Mr. Ping about Po's death. "Where is the Dragon Warrior? It is my son's birthday and all he wanted was to see the Dragon Warrior," a pig mother was telling Mr. Ping.

"How about some birthday tofu," Mr. Ping said trying to be polite.

"You know what maybe we will come back later. Any idea on when the Dragon Warrior will be back?" the mother asked him.

"I don't know okay, maybe never! I am worried he is my son and I am his dad it is my job to worry about him. Why couldn't he stay here and sell noodles?" Mr. Ping cried. A pain in my chest increased for I would only add to Mr. Ping's pain. With a determined look I stepped out of the shadows.

"Mr. Ping," I called softly.

"Oh Master Tigress, what a surprise. Did you and the five along with my son save China?" he asked a small smile on his face.

"Yes, we did sir," I told him.

"Oh good because I made these t-shirts saying my son and the five saved China. Speaking of Po where is he?" Mr. Ping asked looking around.

"I-I am sorry Mr. Ping but Po was killed saving China. We have his body at the Jade Palace and plan on burying him tomorrow," I told him. Mr. Ping's face paled as did the mother pig. His eyes went wide as his beak opened wide.

"My Po dead? No please no!" he cried as the tears fell and he sank to his knees sobbing. The child pig cried as his mother led him away tears falling from her face. I did the only thing I could do and that was hug Mr. Ping as he sobbed on my chest. The funeral took place each member along with Shifu and Mr. Ping said kind words about Po. We all threw lotus blossoms onto his grave as the last mound of dirt covered his coffin. Then the rain fell as if the universe knew today was a sad day.

After that Mr. Ping left to go back to his shop and the rest of us returned to the Jade Palace. Shifu decided to give us a day off to mourn Po in our own way. Monkey looked down at the steps and tears fell from his face.

"Po always had trouble with the stairs but he always made it to the top," he said.

"He made the best dumplings," Mantis said smiling.

"He was always a good friend to us would do anything for us," Crane said sadly.

"I can't believe he is gone," Viper cried as she burst into tears. Crane held her again as he led her into her room. The others silently went to their rooms as I stood and looked into Po's room. His action figures were on the table and I remember that day when I left to be Mistress Mugan's student. He actually gave me his prized possessions so I wouldn't forget him or the others. According to Viper, he even took Kung Fu more seriously just so I would come back. I held the Po figurine in my paw and took it with me. I took one last look at the room until tomorrow and said my goodbye.

"Goodbye Po, I will miss you my friend," I said shedding my last tears. I closed the door and went to my room crying myself to sleep. The next morning I heard the morning gong. "That is weird I thought Shifu gave us the day off?" I wondered as I got up. Then I noticed the Po figurine I had in my arms last night was gone. "Oh no, where is it?" I asked looking all over my room for it. I couldn't find it but I had to get out of my room to greet Shifu or I would be punished. So, I took a deep breath and left my room. Everyone was standing outside their doors smiling happily.

_How can they be so happy now knowing Po is dead? Maybe they are just trying to be brave,_ my mind thought. Just as Shifu appeared Po's door opened. To my surprise and mere astonishment Po stepped out alive and well. "Po," I said in awe. _Was this a dream? He couldn't be alive we buried him yesterday._

"Good morning students," Shifu said.

"Good morning Master," we all said including Po.

"Since you worked hard saving China I am giving you the day off to relax but tomorrow we will be training so use your free time wisely," he said and left the room.

"Alright guys I will make a victory breakfast then go to my dad's and help him with the restaurant," Po said smiling.

"Awesome race you Monkey!" Mantis called as they ran to the kitchen Viper and Crane following them. I touched Po's arm and he felt real but he was dead.

"What is wrong Ti?" Po asked looking at me.

"You are supposed to be dead," I told him.

"Oh you had that nightmare again huh?" Po asked.

"What?" I asked not knowing what he meant.

"On our way back to the Valley you kept having this dream that I died but I am here and alive," he said smiling. "Don't worry Ti, I would never leave you guys now come on I am hungry and need to eat," he chuckled. He headed for the kitchen as I followed. All day I spent with him and pinching myself to see if I was dreaming. I wasn't and thought yesterday was a dream. Later that night I fell asleep happy to know Po was safe and sound. The next morning however I awoke to the birds chirping and not the morning gong.

"Odd Shifu said we were training today," I said getting up. Then I saw the Po figurine in my arms and my eyes widened. "How did this get here I thought I lost it," I said. I got up and saw Viper in the hallway looking really sad.

"Hey Viper where is everyone?" I asked looking around.

"The boys are still in their rooms," she told me.

"Well we better get them up or Shifu will be mad if we miss training. You get Monkey, Mantis, and Crane. I will get Po," I said.

"What are you talking about we don't have training today remember yesterday. And why would you wake up Po?" Viper asked looking sadder.

"So, he won't miss training," I said.

"Tigress, Po died two days ago remember, we buried his body yesterday," she told me. Then tears fell and she zoomed into her room. I couldn't believe my ears Po was dead but I just saw him yesterday or did I? I wasn't sure anymore.

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Closure

Chapter Two: Closure

Tigress's P.O.V

Viper's words hung in my ear._ Po was still dead how was it possible? I just saw him yesterday, didn't I_? I had no idea what was going on. One minute Po was dead and the next day he was alive and now today he is dead again. "Maybe I dreamed he was alive. That could be a possibility, maybe some training will help me think," I said going into the training hall. I know Shifu gave us the day off but I needed to train that was the only thing making sense to me right now. I walked into the training room and saw the dummy Po tried to hit when he first came here. Once he did hit it the dummy bounced and hit him sending him flying. A tear fell from my face as I began to train.

I punched the wooden dummies as I avoided being hit with the wooden spikes. As I trained I remembered this was the spot I was in when Zan was here and Po came into check on me with Zan. A small smile came to my face as I see Zan tied not to the pointy side of the spiked ball and laughing as he swung back and forth while Po scrambled to get him down. I caught Zan as Po fell hard onto the floor crashing into the wall. It was funny at the time but now I wished I could rewind that day and ask Po if he was harmed. There were a lot of things I wish I could rewind. My first night with Po staying at the palace, that mission when we went to get Oogway's favorite statue, and a lot of other times I couldn't name right now. My heart was growing heavy and training wasn't doing me any good. I decided I needed to talk to someone who needed to talk as much as I did; I went to see Mr. Ping.

The sky was a darkened gray like the universe was still sad over Po's death. My feet carried me to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop as I remembered the first time Po introduced me to his dad.

_ It was right after he defeated Tai-Lung and Shifu gave us the day off. Naturally I was going to train till I saw Po bustling like crazy to leave the Jade Palace. "Po, why are you in such a hurry?" I asked. At the time I didn't really care but I was a tiny bit curious. _

_ "Oh sorry Ti-I mean Master Tigress, I am just heading into the village to see my dad," Po said bowing to me._

_ "I wasn't aware there were any pandas in the village," I said. I was trying to make a statement not sound insulting. Still I saw hurt in Po's eyes and for once I wish I had Viper's way of talking to people._

_ "Well, um he isn't a panda. I am the only panda in the village, my dad is a goose," he said softly. _

_ "Your dad is a goose?" I asked in shock._

_ "Yeah," Po said cautiously._

_ "Oh that is um cool very cool," I said trying to be nice. Don't be insulting Tigress, don't be insulting, my mind told me. _

_ "He taught me how to cook and everything," Po said smiling again._

_ "I would love to meet him," I said without thinking._

_ "Awesome you can come with me!" Po said excitedly. Before I could object he grabbed my paw and literally pulled me all the way down to the steps towards the village. I was nervous I usually never left the Palace unless to protect the village or go on missions. Still Po unaware of it took me down the path as he said hi to all the villagers that passed by. It amazed me that he knew all of them and their families. "Hey Yin, how is the wife? Zeta, you are looking pretty, Hi, Mr. Hu great weather we are having," Po said as we walked. Just then we stopped as a wonderful aroma entered my nostrils. I read the sign that said Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. _

_ A goose wearing a red robe and funny hat came out. "Oh Po, thank goodness you came, customers are keeping me busy. Mind helping out your poor father?" he asked gently._

_ "Sure thing dad but first allow me to introduce to you Master Tigress," Po said smiling and revealing me to his dad._

_ "Oh it is an honor to see you Master Tigress, my son speaks highly of you," Mr. Ping said bowing._

_ "The honor is mine sir," I said bowing back and I knew I was going to like Mr. Ping._

I stood before the noodle shop like I did before all those years ago. It was much quieter than I remembered so; I went in to see Mr. Ping. To my amazement the place was empty a mere ghost shop. "I am sorry we are closed come back later," Mr. Ping said coming out. "Oh Master Tigress, please do come in," he said smiling a little.

"Greetings Mr. Ping, I wanted to see how you were," I said unsure how to talk about this.

"My poor Po is gone," he whimpered shedding tears. My heart ached for him as I knew he missed Po dearly. "It seems like only yesterday he was on his hands and knees crawling all over my store. He used to do a funny dance for the customers so they paid him a little bit of money. Then like a good son gave me the money to buy more supplies. Always a sweet boy, my sweet Po," Mr. Ping said smiling a sad smile.

"He told me to take care of you," I said. I was hoping it would bring Mr. Ping some form of closure.

"Thank you Master Tigress, that does make me feel better," he said patting my shoulder. "It is just the last time I saw him, he wanted to find out about his past. I was beginning to think he wouldn't see me as his dad anymore. I adopted Po you know," Mr. Ping cried.

"Really how surprising," I said trying to sound shocked. This reminded me of the time Po told me Mr. Ping adopted him. I guess this kind of innocence runs in the family. "Po, loved you as his dad and even wanted me to keep you safe so that shows he knows you are his father," I said trying to cheer him up. _What would Po say in this situation?_ My mind wondered.

"Really?" Mr. Ping asked looking up at me.

"Yeah, even before he said my dad taught me how to cook, or my dad told a funny story, you are his father, you raised him and loved him. If that isn't a father I don't know what is," I said feeling as though that is what Po would say. Mr. Ping gave me a smile and hugged me an actual hug. I stiffened for again I am not a hugger but for Po's as well as for Mr. Ping's sake I hugged him back.

"Thank you Master Tigress, you made me feel better. Po is my son and I am his dad and he would want me to be happy that he helped save China. No more moping time to sell some noodles," he said getting up. He walked over and flipped his sign telling everyone he was open. "I have to get to work if you ever wish to come and talk I am here to listen," he told me and went into the kitchen. I smiled and headed back to the Palace. It was amazing that I didn't do much talking but I felt better for helping Mr. Ping. Po did tell me to take care of him and I would. Later that night I fell asleep and when I awoke the morning gong woke me up. I stood outside my door and like before I saw Po alive and well. _I have to be dreaming again,_ I told myself. Still I was welcoming the dream and going to enjoy it. Shifu told us we had half a day of training then we could relax.

"Alright guys I will make my homemade porridge and we can do some awesome training," Po said smiling.

"Hey Po after training, you should go see your dad," I told him.

"Um okay but why I just saw him yesterday and he seemed okay did something happen?" Po asked growing worried.

"Easy Po, he is fine but he misses you so you should go see him in fact allow me to come with you," I said smiling at him.

"Okay Ti, that would be awesome," he said smiling bigger. He walked down to the kitchen and I smiled for I planned to make this the best dream ever.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. True Reality

Chapter Three: True Reality

Tigress was acting out of character for herself. Normally when she and Po went to the village she would be walking silently behind or next to him. Her eagle gaze watching every shadow as if an intruder would spring out, yet this was a dream and she could do whatever she wanted. So, today she was actually skipping alongside Po with a big smile. "Ah Tigress, are you okay?" Po asked with a worried gaze. He had never seen Tigress skip before and on rare occasions he did see her smile. Still this was just plain not normal.

"I am fine Po, I never felt better," Tigress said letting out a laugh. It was true since she was dreaming and Po was with her it felt like she could do anything now. She wouldn't have to care what people thought for she would just wake up in reality but the sad part was Po would be dead. That part made her heart break for she loved spending time with Po. Yet once she woke up she would be alone with the other members of the Five and Shifu again. No more cooked meals, no more pranks or jokes. Or anymore of Po's village stories or getting to spar with him, Tigress stopped skipping and a frown came to her face. _Why did Po have to die? It wasn't fair, why didn't he stay in the jail where he would have been safe? I lost him once to that cannon and he came back only to lose him to a blade. Well at least I have Dream Po and nothing will ruin this dream for I decide what happens, _Tigress stated.

"Ti, are you sure you are okay?" Po asked again. He knew something was up but what exactly he had no clue.  
"I assure you Po I am fine, now let's go see your dad," Tigress said taking his paw. She smiled happily for she never realized how happy Po made her. Maybe the old saying was true you never know how good something is when you no longer have it. Ever since she lost him to Shen, Tigress slowly began to realize maybe she was in love with Po. It did make some sense how happy he made her, learning her favorite meals and being there for her whether she wanted him or not. Po always had her back and tried to be her friend. Yet did that mean he liked her? Should she ask Dream Po or will he just say what she wanted him to say? Dreams were very confusing things but still it couldn't hurt to ask. "Hey Po, you know I like you right?" she asked feeling nervous.

"I know Ti, I like you too," Po said.

"No Po I mean I think I like you more than a friend," she told him trying to get the courage to say those three words to him.

"What do you mean Tigress?" he asked cocking his head to the side looking confused. Before she could open her mouth Mr. Ping came rushing out.

"Stop bandits!" he yelled waving his frying pan in the air as a few wolves ran away with a bag of gold.

"Dad, come on Ti it is Hero Time!" Po shouted and raced after the bandits. Tigress nodded and followed Po towards the bandits. Po knocked one wolf into a wall as Tigress lunged at another. There were five wolves total but Tigress and Po could take them easily. Her fist connected with one wolf's jaw knocking him to the ground. Po kicked another wolf in the stomach causing the wolf to let out a yelp. Yet one wolf slipped past Po and revealed a dagger, and then the wolf headed for Tigress. She was too busy fighting of another wolf she didn't notice the unsuspecting threat coming towards her. Po did, his eyes widened as he raced towards Tigress. "Tigress behind you!" he yelled. Tigress and the wolf with the dagger turned around as Po tackled the wolf to the ground. She watched in horror as they both fought for the knife until she heard a sickening groan. Yet, it didn't come from the wolf but from Po. The wolf was knocked out but Po rolled away the dagger sticking in his side.

"PO!" Tigress yelled scrambling over to her. The other members of the Five came for they heard there was a disturbance. Crane and Monkey tied up the other bandits while Mantis went to get Shifu and Viper ran off to fetch a healer for Po. Tigress held Po close to her trying not to move him too much for fear he would only lose more blood.

"Ti-Tigress," Po whispered his eyes getting dimmer.

"Shush Po don't speak, you will be okay. Viper went to get a healer and you will be just fine I promise," she whispered. She managed to pull the dagger out and Mr. Ping gave her a rag to stop the bleeding but it was doing no good. Tears stained Mr. Ping's face for he knew what was happening. His son was dying and he couldn't do anything to save him.

"Ti, I want…you to…be the…Dragon…Warrior," Po said holding her paw.

"No Po, don't say that I am not losing you again!" Tigress shouted.

"What…do you…mean…again?" Po asked unsure as to what she was talking about.

"This is a dream Po, my dream in reality you died in Gongmen City saving us all from Shen. I lost you there but I won't lose you in my own dream. I will save you any minute now Viper will come with a healer and you will be saved," she told him. She looked down the way to where Viper left but the snake did not return and Po was growing weaker. "Come on this is my dream what is taking so long!" Tigress demanded as she fought tears.

"Ti, this isn't a dream this is real, you need to wake up," Po said his voice getting softer and softer.

"No Po, please don't leave me again. I don't want to wake up and see you gone. I miss you, I need you Po, please stay, stay with me!" Tigress begged the tears falling.

"Tigress, wake up, wake up," Po kept saying like he didn't hear her. Tigress felt herself shaking and held onto Po for dear life.

"No I won't wake up I won't live in a world where you are not with me. I am sorry Po I wanted to tell you that I think I am in love with you," she cried as she held him. But Po didn't respond for he was dead and Tigress's world went dark.

"Tigress, wake up please wake up," begged a voice. Tigress awoke to see her friends' faces looming over her.

"Po," she whispered.

"I am right here," Po whispered showing his face to her.

"Po, Po!" Tigress cried pouncing on him knocking the wind out of him. "You're not dead please let this be real please don't let this be a dream," she begged hugging him tighter.

"Ti, please let go I hear my ribs breaking," Po pleaded. She loosened her grip but was still hugging him. Crane's mouth was wide open as was Mantis and Monkey's.

"I had a dream where you died and then one where you lived. I couldn't tell which was real or not and then you died again. Please say this is real I can't stand to go to sleep and see you dead again," Tigress said firmly.

"Easy Ti, I am not dead remember we defeated Shen and you pulled me out of the harbor, I um hugged you and the gang all cheered they was fireworks and now we are going home," Po told her trying to loosen her grip on his shoulders.

"So, this is actually happening?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah I mean you had a nightmare and we couldn't wake you up for a few hours so finally I took a chance and shook you and well it worked for you woke up," Po said. Tigress only nodded and felt at ease for it all came back to her just as Po said.

"Alright now that Tigress is alright we need to get back to sleep we will be home by tomorrow," Shifu said revealed to see his daughter was okay. The others nodded and went back to their sleeping places. Once Po moved away from Tigress, she grabbed him and held him close to her.

"Stay with me," she said. She was scared once she closed her eyes then he would disappear again.

"Okay Ti, I am right here," Po said gently wrapping his arms around her. She nestled into his chest and fell asleep praying he would still be here when she woke up again. The next morning Tigress awoke and found Po's arms still around her and she smiled. This was not a dream this was real. They arrived at the Jade Palace as Po went to go see his dad and they celebrated their victory over Shen with a feast. Still night came again and Tigress had to tell Po those three words she couldn't tell Dream Po. "Night Ti," Po said smiling. He hoped she was feeling better now but still worried for she seemed pretty freaked. The bruises along his rib cage proved that beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"Po I need to tell you something," Tigress said going up to him.

"What is it Tigress?" he asked looking at her with concern.

"When I had my dream it made me realize something," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"This," she said pulling him to her and kissing him. His eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around her. She broke away whispering in his ear, "I love you Po".

Po felt like the luckiest guy in all of China. "I love you Tigress," Po whispered back.

"I am still scared can you stay in my room tonight?" she asked gently.

"For as long as you want my beautiful Tigress," Po said and she led him to her room. He stayed with her all night and every night since not because Tigress was afraid but because two hearts became one and they didn't want to be separated again.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. I didn't know how to end it so I hope everyone liked my ending. Till next time.


End file.
